


De Petirrojos y Rubies

by PetitTsuki_13



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Batfamily (DCU), DamiRae - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Fic recopilatorio de Drabbles y Viñetas para la semana DamiRae 2020No tengo experiencia alguna con la shipp, todo estará basado en las películas animadas más recientes de DC
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 8





	1. Esposos ¿o tal vez no?

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Esposados/atados juntos  
> TIPO: Drabble  
> ADVERTENCIA: Ignoraremos la ultima película del universo animado de DC para la conveniencia de la trama.

A veces Damian realmente se cuestionaba la suerte que Raven y el se cargaban, a pesar de tener los peores padres del mundo, creían que la mala suerte no solo estaría en su crianza de mierda. Pero esto ya era ridículo, es decir de todos los integrantes del equipo eran precisamente ellos quienes acababan en una jaula con Raven sin energía y el sin su cinturón de artilugios, esto era el colmo de lo ridículo y de la mala suerte.

— ¿Estás bien? — La vio apoyarse en las barras de la jaula evidentemente cansada y con un alto número de temblores recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Sí, solo cansada y estresada, por suerte enviaste la señal de ayuda antes de que nos quedáramos sin comunicaciones — Él asintió antes de que se escucharan el sonido de tacones contra el frio piso de aquel lugar.

Y de la oscuridad emergió la mortífera madre de Damian con el típico traje que portaba cuando estaba en misiones haciéndola lucir hermosa.

—Madre —

—Damian, al parecer la estancia con tu padre te ha ablandado — La mujer los observo con arrogancia y la mano en la cintura.

—Bueno, tal vez, pero no olvido lo que aprendí en la liga —

—Me alegra saberlo, así como me alegra ver que has tomado a la hija de un demonio y hechicera como amada, por lo menos has tomado sabias decisiones con respecto a tu compañera de vida —

—He de asumir que de tu parte si tengo la bendición para estar con mi amada —

—Tu padre sí que es tonto al no notar el potencial de esta joven —

Y de repente se escucho el sonido de los titanes acercándose a su ubicación lo que indicaba el momento para que Talia se fuera.

—Es momento de irme, saluda a tu padre de mi parte — Posteriormente entraron los titanes para liberar a las dos aves de aquella jaula.


	2. Compromiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Realeza/Aristocracia  
> TIPO: Drabble  
> ADVERTENCIA: Matrimonio arreglado y una narración horrible asi que espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Rachel Roth de Azarath, hija del rey y reina de Azarath había estado comprometida desde que tenía memoria con el hijo del rey murciélago del reino de Gotham y la reina de Nanda Parbat, su madre le había contado que estaban comprometidos desde su nacimiento, si su prometido hubiera sido niña probablemente la casarían con el hijo mayor del rey que era varios años mayor que ella y su prometido.

Y hoy era el anuncio de su compromiso y posterior matrimonio, un matrimonio que no solo uniría dos familias si no que también uniría tres reinos, el reino de Azarath, Gotham y Nanda Parbat; a su pedido la fiesta de compromiso se realizaría en el reino de Azarath y la boda seria en Gotham, mientras reinarían sobre Azarath y Nanda Parbat. Ahora se encontraban parados en el gran salón del palacio esperando la entrada de la familia real del reino de Gotham.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al rey Bruce y a su nueva esposa, la reina Selina, detrás de ellos los hijos mayores los príncipes Dick y Jason seguidos por el príncipe Tim y la princesa Cassandra, y finalizando la comitiva venia su prometido de cabello negro y ojos verdes vestido con una armadura de gala.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Raven pensó que aquel matrimonio no la restringiría, no la dejaría sin su preciada libertad, aquel matrimonio de hecho la liberaría de las reglas de su padre y la preocupación de su madre, podría extender sus alas y volar. Por primera vez el compromiso no le sonó tan fatídico como siempre le había sonado.


	3. Final Feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Beso de celebración  
> TIPO: Viñeta  
> ADVERTENCIA: No he visto la película, así que solo se lo esencial por los spoilers que rondan Facebook. Aquí todo termino bien desde el principio porque quiero y puedo.

La pelea había sido desgastante, y todos habían quedado heridos pero afortunadamente gracias a su unión lograron derrotar a Darkseid, todos estaban en medio de la celebración cuando Damian en un claro impulso tomo a Raven de los hombros y la beso.

A su alrededor la conmoción se hizo presente, los integrantes de la batifamilia parecían contentos por el despliegue de emociones de Robin mientras los titanes celebraban por sus amigos y el formidable Batman había quedado quieto y callado de la impresión.

—Vaya Batsy, al parecer vas a emparentar con el diablo — Constantine le paso un brazo sobre los hombros, mientras los fundadores de la liga se reían de su amigo y este planea la próxima conversación que tendrá con su hijo.

Definitivamente esto si era un final feliz.


	4. Inocentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Inocencia perdida  
> TIPO: Viñeta  
> ADVERTENCIA: Esto tiene insinuación de abuso infantil y es triste, por favor leer con precaución.

Inocencia, una palabra tan pequeña y a la vez poderosa, ellos la conocían porque la habían visto en los ojos de sus compañeros en raras ocasiones y en los ojos de los niños que salvaban cuando atacaban las ciudades. Pero ellos nunca habían sido inocentes.

Rachel Roth se la habían robado desde su concepción, su alma siempre estaría contaminada por la sangre de su padre que corría por sus venas, la sangre que la convertía en una hechicera y que en otros casos la volvía una demonesa, ella nunca seria inocente.

Damian Wayne Al´ghul nunca seria sinónimo de inocencia, nadie que lo conociera lo relacionaría con la inocencia, porque esa virtud en él no existe, su inocencia le había sido arrebata con el que su madre y abuelo habían puesto sobre él, asesinar por primera vez a los tres años le había quitado su inocente infancia y resquebrajado la inocente alma que alguna vez había tenido, ese primer asesinato le había quitado a su padre el hijo que hubiera querido tener.

Ellos nunca habían sido inocentes y nunca lo serian, probablemente eso era lo que los unía y lo que los había hecho querer estar juntos siempre.


	5. Por la eternidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Almas Gemelas  
> TIPO: Viñeta  
> ADVERTENCIA: Esto se apega al final de la pelicula Justice League Dark Apokolipsis War

En este universo existe un lazo que une a las parejas destinadas, un lazo que es inquebrantable y que hace que te des cuenta cuando conoces a tu alma gemela que nunca estarás solo, la historia del origen de este lazo era muy discutida ya que hay poco registros históricos y los que existen son tan antiguos que resulta increíble pensar que la humanidad tiene ese lazo desde su surgimiento, pero aun así lo más increíble es que hasta los alienígenas tienen el mismo lazo que al parecer es tan antiguo como el mismo universo.

Y tal vez los mismo Teen Titans no lo notaron, o la batifamilia pero en el fondo Raven y Robin sabían que ellos eran almas gemelas, destinados a encontrarse y amarse por la eternidad, entonces cuando Darkseid abatió a todos los héroes y después de una ardua batalla final lograron salvar el planeta a un alto costo muchos años después, el hecho de que Flash cambiara nuevamente la realidad los atemorizo, porque finalmente se iban a poder amar, no sabían si llegarían a encontrarse en esa realidad.

Pero después, viéndose a los ojos decidieron que no importaba, ellos harían lo posible por encontrarse, porque así lo sentía en sus almas, se volverían a ver. Lo sabían.


	6. Una familia No-Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Conociendo a la familia  
> TIPO: Drabble  
> ADVERTENCIA: Semi AU, ya que esto fue pensando ignorando la ultima pelicula.

Habían sido novios desde que Damian había tenido quince y Rachel dieciséis, ahora con ambos por encima de los veinte años y unos meses después de que la comunidad de superhéroes y villanos se enteraran de su relación en una misión que se salió de control, ambos iban en el auto de Damian dirigiéndose a Gotham para hacer una visita a la familia Wayne completa. El viaje se hacía ya que Damian había recibido una llamada de su padre diciéndole que sus hermanos y hermanas querían conocer a Rachel oficialmente, al igual que Alfred, entonces medio obligados ahora se dirigían a la mansión Wayne.

—Tranquilo, es tu familia, no creo que lo hayan pasado por alto de todos modos— Le dijo cuando noto el fuerte agarre que el joven mantenía en el volante.

—Tú no los conoces lo suficiente — Le respondió en alusión de que Raven ya había conocido a Dick pero no al resto. —Somos demasiado desequilibrados en un solo lugar y cada uno con un trauma diferente —

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mansión Wayne y se quedaron en el auto pensando o más bien retrasando el momento que de alguna forma ambos temían.

—Aun podemos irnos —

—Damian, todo estará bien —

Probablemente eso era cierto, pero eso no les quitaba los nervios a ninguno, pero aun así era momento de que Rachel Roth conozca a la familia Wayne.


	7. Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: De rivales a amantes  
> TIPO: Viñeta  
> ADVERTENCIA: AU escolar.

La escuela siempre los había visto como rivales, ni en sus sueños podrían llevarse bien, ambos eran demasiado opuestos y claramente se odiaban, o bueno, eso es lo que todos suponían, porque esas miradas tan pesadas solo podían denotar el intenso odio que sentían el uno por el otro, ¿no?

Nada mas equivocado que esas suposiciones, ellos se amaban, pero les parecía divertido que todos pensaran que se odiaban, era profundamente hilarante porque hasta los profesores creían que se odiaban a muerte y debido a eso nunca los emparejaban para hacer trabajos escolares; además a todos sus demás amigos les parecía gracioso que todo el mundo pensara que se odiaban cuando un día cualquiera se podían estar comiendo a besos.

Pero a los ojos de la escuela ellos eran rivales, enemigos y se odiaban aunque en secreto se amaran con intensidad.


End file.
